User talk:Starfleet Academy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinotopia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:The world beneath page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. I'm glad to see you got your internet working. You've been doing a great job with editing recently and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Faunman does not appear to have edited since September, except to answer a talk page message, so I did not promote him as well; however you can do so if s/he returns to the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Recommendations There are a lot of concerns, and it really was just a passing edit. The only book in the franchise I have is Riverquest, and without other books, I don't think I have enough resources to get hugely involved. The biggest thing would be activity - which seems pretty much non-existent at the moment, with the exception of yourself. Perhaps post a message on some Dinotopia or Dinosaur forums to try and attract some quality editors? There are also a lot of helpful bots available that can patrol edits, revert limited vandalism, fix spelling etc. There's also the fact that, beyond mentions, there's not a lot that can be said of some of the article subjects, and allowing real-life information would lengthen the articles to a decent length. Perhaps the site could be a dinosaur wiki, framed around Dinotopia? Again, the only major recommendation I have is to attract more editors. -- Autocrat Specops306 - Qur'a '' 11:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikia has a help page available, and Wookiepedia has a longer, more detailed page for how they do theirs. I also didn't mean to give you the impression that you were bothering me - on the contrary! As a former admin at Halopedia, I know some of the problems a wiki can face, and will help in any way if asked. As for forums, you could start with the official message board - politely lay out your situation, what you hope to achieve by returning the wiki to its glory, and ask anyone interested in helping you to check the site out. Explain that it isn't spam, just a polite request to some experienced fans. -- '''Autocrat Specops306 - ''Qur'a '' 02:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I think I made a few small edits back before it was abandoned, so I have no idea. In all likelihood, it was probably personal stuff in the founder's life - that's what it was with me, and with a few other admins I've known. Also, don't let me give you the impression I'm good at coding - I'm a meticulous editor, but I'm no codemonkey! -- Autocrat Specops306 - ''Qur'a '' 07:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Miniseries Firstly, let me just say, congratulations! I've been hovering over this wiki from time to time, and am happy someone has finally adopted it! If you should be in any need of assistance, don't hesitate to ask! Secondly, concerning the miniseries, I see no reason as to why it should not be considered canon, or not-made. I mean, it doesn't conflict with the original series, in fact, quite the opposite. It essentially adds on to the series, making more and more. Again, should you need any help, give me a call. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 11:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the point of namespaces, personally. But, perhaps, if there were really enough "die-hard" users, then we could add a template to pages like Karl Scott, stating that the piece of information is not located in the books, and therefore may not be considered canon. And while I'm at it, might I add that while badges encourage users to edit, are, simply, quite a waste of space. And to answer your question, yes, I am in to Dinotopia, though have limited resources. Though, despite the setback, I'll be sure to pop in as much as possible! --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 05:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, if you happen to know what IRC is, join #wikia-social --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 08:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well then, go to the wiki's chat ( ). --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 08:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Idea As much as it's clever enough, you do want to remember, Dinotopia is still essentially in modern-day life, and so is not space-themed (as you somewhat mentioned). By the sounds of it, you're liking the template idea. So, if you'd like me to make it, we could have one with "This article, or section, is not featured in the books, and so has disputed canon." Also, so you know, I'm currently working on a new main page design. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 05:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's fantastic! Use it! --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 07:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Skin and logo I've customized the skim and added a logo! Like it? If you don't, feel free to remove it. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 03:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Name change Really, changing your name under those circumstances doesn't change a thing, but perhaps may muddle a few users up. Luckily, I'm wasn't a founder of any wikis! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I believe you can just go to and fill out the form. And might you be able to provide me with some of his wikis? I'd like to check them out. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Update on the re-build Sure thing! And as for the spotlight? I didn't do a thing. When something is coming up (in this case, The Amazing Spider-Man), Wikia staff take note of this, and act accordingly - that is, spotlighting the Amazing Spider-Man Wiki! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 07:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :If you'd like, I'm currently on . --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 07:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks We attempted to tweak the main page for you in better to accommodate the standard right hand column ad that is found on all wikis. In order to do this we had to split your whole table into two separate columns. And actually put legit columns onto your page. We hope that you understand us trying to bring your page up to the standards of Wikia and making sure things work for you properly too. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 20:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) HDF After the third message I lost it. Go to his page on the CoD wiki and you'll see my reply. He deleted this the first time on the Locomotive Wiki so please read it before he can do anything again. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Galil_O%27Malley Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, Nic, thanks for asking. I do like new features, but this site doesn't have any videos at this time. I doubt whether this will ever change. Is this extension available to order? (I mean just in case things do change.) Or is there a specific reason for the addition now? :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 06:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: To be collapsed or not to be... Sure, import the dev one! As for how I'm going? Fantastic! Extravagant! And yourself? --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 08:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Works nicely. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 10:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dinotopia: '? I renamed them after viewing the official website. They name them without the prefix, as can be seen under About > Books, scroll down to the digest novels section. --[[User:MakeShift|'''MakeShift]] (talk) 09:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Do whatever you feel is right. Though, for example, Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, is not advertised as such on the cover, but is widely known as that. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 09:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello Starfleet! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll alert the rest of the community about this. :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 04:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you for your gracious welcome, Starfleet Academy. I am looking forward to reading your work and hope that we can talk in the future. Luke Bradford Knowles Previous unsigned post by Vonhorndinotopia (talk • ) 06:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Options So... you're just mad that I permanently blocked you from my new, redeveloped wiki; am I right? Sorry to say, but could I at least copy my information from my original wiki over to my new one? I'll revert the edits back to their original state, I just want to get MY own information restored and preserved onto my new site. Is that cool? Are you calm enough to socialize with me? ARCTrooperFan 02:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Corbin, I don't give a rat's arse about being blocked from your redeveloped "wiki" — something has to be developed to begin with to be ''redeveloped — nor how petty you've been by blocking James and me. :If you follow copyright law(!) the answer is, yes. All the information you need is in this comment. Well, except, that is, the necessary information on revisions: See w:Help:History for how you don't have to revert an article to get an old version. I do not want to see you revert any articles on LW; is that clear as well? :I didn't want to block you. Your actions forced my hand. I hope that answer to your query about my raging, or lack thereof, suffices. Also, I would have rathered you had sent me this on CC; I have extended you that courtesy in the past... Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Bullshit, dude! Are you bi-polar, kid? One minute you're with me, the next minute you're raging at me, and now you're trying to bore me with your boring and pointless explanations! LOL You still haven't given me any reasons as to what I've been trying to ask for the past two months lately! ARCTrooperFan 02:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm afraid you've misinterpreted my tone. Whether or not you believe what I wrote is none of my concern. I believe I have answered the questions you are referring to already. Now, I must ask you to refrain from sending me messages here, if you are not going to remain civil. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 02:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're in a position of power now, how does it feel? Does it feel "refreshing"? ARCTrooperFan 16:48, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::There's nothing refreshing about cleaning up the mess of your incompetence, Corbin. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::"Incompetence"?! I'm American, and I don't even know what that means! P.S, check out my progress on my new wiki! It's coming along well! http://trains-and-locomotives.wikia.com/wiki/Autorack ARCTrooperFan 23:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Edits Gavin, why are you reverting edits from Iggyvolz and Peggie147? I thought you were dedicated to using "good faith" editing! ARCTrooperFan 20:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :For the record: This user is talking about a spam clean up I performed — IOW it's nuisance message. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I thought that it was wrong to delete any comments or messages, considering you bitched about it to me constantly almost the whole time you and I were good partners on my old wiki together! Kid, you're nothing but a retired individual. You try to be the better example, yet you fail every time! Just give up, and let the professionals handle things for a change, and then you'll realize how much of a fool you were to begin with. ARCTrooperFan 23:41, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::''Retired individual. Reasonably impressive, Corbin, especially since you hate "18th century English" so much, I thought? Whatever you hoped to achieve by pointing out my caring for Dinotopia Wiki, it obviously hasn't worked. There's nothing more to be said here. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then... what's your point of still being an admin on here if you no longer care for this site? Your lack of common-sense and logic is disturbing. ARCTrooperFan 18:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Jesus Christ Are you shitting me?! I accidentally reverted the GE C39-8 article when I was trying to move my stuff over to my new wiki! How am I starting another argument? I'm honestly beginning to think you are the one responsible for this mess; oh wait... you already are! Stop blocking me from my old wiki, or I'll report you to community central! ARCTrooperFan 18:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : There's no way you can accidentally click "edit" and then click "publish". Oh, wait... I'm assuming that you were viewing the old archived revisions like you were told. Wikia Staff won't get involved, Corbin. Your best option to avoid getting blocked from LW is to stop disrupting it, and to read LW:PG and its linked pages. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't play the nerd game with me, Aussie! I accidentally clicked "publish" because I was multi-tasking and working on two sites for the same article at once! It isn't easy for someone with ADHD like myself to multi-task at times, you know! ::P.S, this is Dinotopia. Your rules page on my former, vandalized wiki (Locomotive Wiki) is bogus and completely void on this wiki, therefore; the rules on here are different compared to it! Likewise, dropping the f-bombs may not be acceptable on THERE, but HERE is another story. But really, you're just being the usual bitchy, whiny, 18-year-old nerd who doesn't have any life at all what-so-ever outside the internet and is too busy getting even with someone who's playing the "Eric Cartman" in a cleverly deceptive way that no one will notice! Oh no, did I accidentally reveal my trolling strategy? Oopsy daisy! ::Get a '''''life. Go out for a walk. Meet a nice girl. Spend time with friends, family, if you even have any relatives! Cause to me, the sad thing is; the anonymous internet "buddies" whom you've hung out with are the only family you pretty much have right now! Go to school, get a degree in something! Since you're so good at lecturing CSS and what-not, go to tech school! I'm sure the college education system is better where you live compared to how badly struggling it is here! Better yet, isn't it FREE?! No tuitions to worry about? I'll be surprised if you get a bachelors or associates degree before I do sometime in the not-so-distant future! ::And one more thing, what do YOU have planned for the future? Right now, I'm just finishing up high school. But, I've got a lot of things on my mind for what I want to do for my own future rather than waste time arguing with a bunch of know-it-all, pussy, nerdy, cowardly low-lifes who argue over TRAINS on the internet! TRAINS?! Out of all the things on the internet, TRAINS are the things you argue about with people?! Just because they don't know ONE SIMPLE THING or make ONE SIMPLE MISTAKE?! Can't believe that's what this whole "war" has been about since the END OF JULY!!!! Either drop your flag, or suffer the consequences! Wait... why am I trying to sound menacing? It's the internet! Oh, silly me! LOL I crack myself up sometimes! ::Think about this for a second (considering that you take everything on the internet so seriously...) ::ARCTrooperFan 03:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice overreaction there, buddy. :P Corbin, if I really were trying it on, I'd have blocked you for your standard 1 year that you handed out to so many innocent users on LW. :::Firstly, P.S = post scriptum. You're looking for nota bene, or more commonly n.b., which translates approximately to "note well". Now, my dear, Corbin, do you not understand why people see you as a fool, when you say the following? ::: “Your rules page on my former, vandalized wiki (Locomotive Wiki) is bogus and completely void on this wiki, therefore; the rules on here are different compared to it! Likewise, dropping the f-bombs may not be acceptable on THERE, but HERE is another story.” :::N.b. DW:TOU, let alone W:TOU. You won't lift a finger to do research on any subject, even if it would be beneficial to you personally. So, take this free advice: Make sure what you are standing on is rock, not wet cement, before jumping up and down. :::We're not talking about one mistake though, are we? I'd happily make a list, but that would be vindictive and would suggest I give snails' droppings about you learning something. But to lie, is an act unbefitting of the gentlemen. :::"Either drop your flag, or suffer the consequences!" By, Jove, it must be the high-seas. Is this Blackbeard to whom I'm talking? :::Corbin, you keep telling me to get a life, and I normally don't resort to such childishness, but I am starting to wonder as to the state of yours... :::You are like an addict in withdrawal; your drug of choice is power. :::"If you want to discover just what there is in a man — give him power." —Francis Trevelyan Miller. :::You will be unblocked on LW on the 30th of this month, at ~midnight your time. Until then, resist messaging me; no matter how difficult that may be, I'm sure you'll master it. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 06:51, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::*This has nothing to do with me being blocked. I couldn't give two shits if I actually were! The point of the matter is, you practically have no life outside the internet what-so-ever. What have I been doing recently? Going to school, spending time with family, going to unique places, railfanning, and even spending time with my fellow friends and classmates! Kid, is there really nothing else for you to do? Because guess where I've been for the past few days? PLAYING GTA V! An awesome game, which helped entertain me far more than bitching to some nerdy Australian kid on the internet! :::*In the words of George Carlin: "Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away". ::::P.S Sorry to say, but I find it pathetic how you refer to someone else's quotes to attempt to make a reasonable intimidation! Considering that you refer to quotes... ARCTrooperFan 23:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 04:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow http://locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12585 You do realize he doesn't really care, right? Why are you making such a huge deal about this, anyway? No one EVER follows copyright rules, kid! They annoy people, escpecially on YouTube! Ever heard of the term, "fair use"? You realize that everything uploaded on the internet has different levels of copyright protection; even the videos that I've uploaded on my YouTube channel recently! You're just taking advantage now that I'm gone. I know your little scheme. You wanted to take over and get "revenge" after what I did to you in the past, am I right? When will you admit it? Give up. You're never gonna' get any further by being a complete and total challenging nerd by proving that you're "the best". It doesn't exist, and it never will. Step down and give up! ARCTrooperFan 03:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :O let me break out the violin for The Plagiarist, Inc. Yes, I have heard of Fair Use, but clearly you haven't. I suggest reading about it in Wikipedia's Fair use. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 06:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::And to think that you were against the whole SOPA conspiracy/debacle last year... how sad. Well, once you get back to the real world, people will actually befriend you maybe at least once in your small little world. ARCTrooperFan 22:55, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Why the do you ALWAYS insist on referring to Wikipedia?! Jesus Christ, are you THAT desperate for getting a REAL education?! You seriously spend WAY too much time on the computer! Though, I must say, Wikipedia (for awhile) was an accurate and reliable source, though now I only refer to it as a dictionary or an almanac by just reading the dates or definitions. ARCTrooperFan 22:58, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Starfleet Academy (Messages) 04:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ever heard of Adobe Dreamweaver? It's a great program and you should try it out sometime! Better yet, learn how to use ActionScript for Adobe Flash, coding for Maya, 3DS Max, Mudbox, or even MotionBuilder! Sorry to say, but at least I'm learning how to do stuff like this in my elective classes at school rather than just sit on my ass all day and try to lecture to anonymous strangers on the internet! Education system must suck where you live or something! LOL Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about dealing with being homeschooled if you actually overcame your social phobias! :::::TMI, I know, but haven't you and Jacob had your own fair share of showing a bit TMI? :::::ARCTrooperFan 23:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) I'm not interested in keeping you busy 'til your unblocked, unless we're discussing on CC you attributing those articles you have copied from LW. It's been a blast. Cheerio! Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Aw, are you still jealous and butthurt? You do realize that the articles in which I've created and added images are MY work, other than the fact that I actually CREATED LW in the first place, right? Stop trying to be a hardass and step-down from power. You can't handle controlling a wiki without throwing 2-year-old hissy-fits and holding grudges against people who turned on you. Step-down, and get a life. Make REAL friends; get information from somewhere else besides Wikipedia. Because, guess what?! :NEWS FLASH: Wikipedia is an invalid source for researching information! Schools everywhere (especially in the US) despise Wikipedia because of how it's more of a world-wide database rather than an actual encyclopedia! Only a small percent of the articles make sense, and are actually thoroughly accurate! Deny this all you want, but by the time you move on to college (if you do in your pathetic, forever alone life); you're ! You'll get kicked out if you even SOURCE Wikipedia on whatever research paper in which you've written or typed! :So basically, Wikipedia is only good for serving as an almanac, or even a dictionary for that matter (which is what I use it for!) :See ya' later, for now man. ARCTrooperFan 23:03, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Previous post . Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::LOL Trying to hold back the tears and ignore me? ARCTrooperFan 18:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::This is the only post I'm going to write here, because I have had enough. HDF, you may think that no-one follows copyright laws, but that isn't true. I'll tell you a story. A couple of months ago, I received a Cease and desist notice from the NSW State Government's Transport department (yep, the State Government) because the wiki's logo infringed on copyright. I obviously didn't realize it, but I became more aware quick-smart after that and immediately removed all copyright violating images off of my wiki (Now I look more closely at copyright). Just think what would have happened to me if I didn't remove those images - Wikia staff would have to step in and initiate a DMCA takedown, which wouldn't look very good on my part. Other people follow copyright laws, that's what the licensing dropdown on the image upload tool is for. The fact is people do care about their copyright being infringed on AND they do actually act. ::::The only reason Wikipedia isn't used for schools is because there isn't any way of finding the author, which means you cannot reference it properly. That is not to say that Wikipedia isn't reliable, and at its worst, its a good source of external sites on the topic you are studying. ::::Just think for a moment about who infringed copyright on and think of how big a corporation/department they are. How would you like someone with heaps more power than you taking you to court or getting you banned from Wikia because you cannot accept copyright. Now, the both of you need to stop arguing and make up for your differences. As a bystander, you two look like siblings, squabbling on about the stupidest of things (even though it is actually important). HDF, I also think that you need to reconsider your blocking strategy, esp. when Starfleet Academy and James haven't even edited on the other wiki and Altoona and some random IPs only made a few spam edits and got 1 year. That's like receiving a 20 year sentence for pickpocketing someone or being accused of pickpocketing. HDF, if you cannot do anything but complain about what is going on at LW, then cease contact with Starfleet Academy, as (I'm sorry to say this, but) you are just being a nuisance. I used to have respect for you, but that has all evaporated away, leaving nothing. In summary; copyright laws matter, Wikipedia can be useful and stop arguing! Jsteel7 (talk) 06:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Humph! Way ahead of you, J. ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 09:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, gee... I don't live in Australia now do I?! Jokes on you two! Ha, ha! No need for me to worry about copyright because I don't even live there which is why I follow US laws for copyright (actually, I don't even need to worry about any "laws" if I just avoid annoying pricks like you who whine over such BS!) :::::As for Wikipedia's independent authors, THAT is what makes schools contradict the accuracy of the site! Therefore, each and every independent author only lists or edits semi-accurate information, meaning that anyone can alter an article and add whatever info they have, find, or make up for that matter (in this case, the whole debacle on LW)! Hence, that's why I read BOOKS and skim through various internet articles to double-check and see if Wikipedia or some random forum is even remotely accurate! :::::By-the-way, quit being so butthurt and get over the fact that I (the troll whom everyone jealously and insecurely refers to me as) created Locomotive Wiki! The site will always be mine no matter what! Fuck off, and go take your elementary school behavior somewhere else! Stop pointing fingers and playing the blame game on me. It's time to grow up and face reality! Give the site back to its creator, or suffer the consequences! :::::(Ooh, I made a nerdy viral threat didn't I?) ARCTrooperFan 22:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC) You Never Cease To Amaze Me http://locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Locomotive_Wiki:Civility What the hell is this?! Now you've grown tired of arguing and debating over everything?! My, my; you've become just like how our own congress has been lately, Mr. Politics! Why are you referring to yet, ANOTHER irrelevant Wikipedia article over Nazism? Are you trying to become like Hitler?! Am I a Jew in a concentration camp awaiting my fate?! Who are you influenced from, or what are you influenced by, sedition? Kid, give up. I mean, seriously. You're not proving anything, you're over-exaggerating, and you haven't learned anything. It's time for you to grow up, move on, and get a life. Stop trying to pose as a big huge hot-shot on a small little community in which you've stolen. Stop being jealous just because I have an education rather than referring to Wikipedia over everything! ARCTrooperFan 18:21, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Godwin's Rule. Though I do believe you did that on purpose... proving there is nothing you will not sink below. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 01:56, October 18, 2013 (UTC) *Clap, clap, clap* nice choice of words! Care to say that again in SIMPLE ENGLISH? I mean, that isn't really an insult if it's written in Shakespeare! Better yet, translate it on the opposite page while you're at it so I'll understand, okay? :"Yeah, that'll be great. Yeah, great, great..." -Bill Lumbergh :ARCTrooperFan 23:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism?! Are you serious?! How was I vandalizing LW?! You do realize you've become no better than the person who you've described your hatred towards? Where's the logic here?! In the words of Obi-Wan from ROTS:'' "...you've become the very thing you swore to destroy!"'' Wow. After all we went through, you haven't learned a thing, have you? I've learned not to "abuse" my "powers", though you've inherited my old ways! Congradulations Gavin, you're even more of a failure. P.S Tell Jseel7 to keep is butthurt ass shut. I get that he's just as jealous as Jacob, but can you please convince them to stop bitching at me? I'm honestly growing tired of deleting all the spam from my inboxes! Thanks! ARCTrooperFan 00:58, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :You have no intention of helping LW progress. If you do in 3 months, that will be fine with me. You either had to shut up and edit productively by your own accord, or I had to muzzle you for LW to move into its next edition. You were still on a "good behavior bond" since your last block, but you managed to cross the line. This is a Rule 14 moment of mine: "Bend the line, don't break it." As far as I'm concerned, this is done; don't send me anything more here. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 04:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) '' ''' '' :Aw, so it's okay for James, Jacob and your pals to insult me but it's wrong if I insult you and the others? ''BULLSHIT!'' Why should I follow "your" rules on my wiki, kid? Answer that question! I dare you! Don't sulk and cower you guilty piece of shit! Give me a'' decent, justified answer!'' ARCTrooperFan 00:00, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Btw, why should I "help" you make LW progress? Aw, you're missing me already? Tough luck, kid! You screwed up and sucked me into giving you rights in which you've abused. I'm never coming back. '' Ever. :Unless you and your pals keep making butthurt insults stating that I'm always wrong and that all of my articles are bogus, then I'll continue to retaliate! :P.S, get off the computer. Go find something else to do besides intimidate and harass people on the internet over stupid copyright bullshit! You're nothing more than a nuisance more than a threat! Face it kid, no matter what you believe in copyright, people will get away with "violating" the so-called "rules" of copyright. Go outside! Take a walk! Meet a nice girl... DO SOMETHING! I've been busy with school, hanging out with my friends, riding the bus to do some RAILFANNING''''', and sight-seeing around the unique town that I live in! (The city that I live in is bigger than what you think!) I have a life outside the internet. Stop being couped-up inside on your parents' laptop all day and do something! :It's the least bit of advice that I have from being a long-time friend with you, Gavin. ARCTrooperFan 00:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : Aw... So you're trying to let Jacob take over now? I can't wait to see how this is gonna' go down! He is gonna' mess you up and you will regret it! >=D Sigh... the sweet smell of betrayal is in the midst... I can already sense Jacob's retaliation against your BS rules and power-hungry attitude... I already guarantee he'll come crawling back to me anxious for apologies! "Corbin, please. I was a jerk, you were right all along!" Nah, jk. I'm just pulling another Eric Cartmen on ya'! http://fashionmatter.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/wink.jpg Have fun cleaning up the mess! I'll be playing GTA on my 360 unless I get bored and want to share my knowledge to the world on my redeveloped site! ARCTrooperFan 23:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC) What?! You're Alive?! Wow! Great to have you back, buddy! Did you miss me? And wow. Just, wow. I can't even BEAR to read how awful this post is: http://locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13585#3 Is Jacob really that stupid, or am I hallucinating again? Ah, well... he's probably just stupid. http://www.chicagotribune.com/media/photo/2011-06/62343536.jpg I mean, he's known Jsteel7 since August, he should at least know him or remember his name, right?! KAR-MA! That's what'cha get for calling me a doo-doo head, Jakey-boy! P.S Congrats on finally reaching the 400 page mark! Your wisest, wise-cracking, friend, Corbin Wise. ARCTrooperFan 04:34, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I like to start helping this wikia because many pages are missing content that I can at less help to add to them. DrShaw 22:50, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi adim Starfleet Academy! MakeShift told me about you. He said that you can give me some pointer on here because I been doing some content adding to a few pages here. I have notice many pages here kinda lack a lot of detail so i'm helping to fill in those need here. I do own a copy of the miniseries and TV show on DVD. I'm just waiting for the first book in the main Dinotopia series to show up at my door. I wish I could be more help then what i'm doing now. DrShaw 22:36, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Super busy bee I can see that you're very busy as well as I with all the new info and images i'm adding to this wiki. I also re-uploaded over burly images with nice HQ clear version of them like the Dinotopia traveler map. It was so bury the text was just black lines and nothing can be read from it so I got that poster (which I had to scan in for 4 bit then edit them together as one..yeah. It that large.) DrShaw 02:24, May 8, 2014 (UTC) You're not that lazy. Don't put you're self down like that. I want to get all four main books (got the first one that is hand signed by gurney). But the mail people where i'm at really don't take that much care of the shipment. So I have to order them one at a time with like a week delay for it to even show up in my mail box or they so lazy that I have to go to the postal office to pick it up which is only open for 2 hours on mondays to friday but on Saturday it only open for 30 minute! So it going to be hard to get this wiki off it bum and get it moving. Im willing to do anything to do that. On side note. I think you notice the new background and wiki logo (logo done by me. It theme came from the cover of Dinotopia). DrShaw 21:56, May 8, 2014 (UTC) It's clear that removing that shadow and making it transparent did make it a lot more pleasing to look at. The shadow was really was getting on my nerves because of the new background but thank goodness you removed that because that really didn't fit in with it. Side note. I will be adding more info on the TV series soon (because I do have it on dvd. Too bad it ended with a major cliff-hanger that it was going to have a season two to fill in that cliff-hanger but it was sadly cut off at episode 6 with 7 un-aired episode that is included on the 3 disk set.) DrShaw 00:40, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm back baby for more wikia work! Remember me back from 2014? (holy biscuits it been almost 2 years now). I'm leaving this message just to remind you that I still care for this Wikia page that seem to broken (freaking red links everywhere man. It follows you man..) I be doing a massive re-linking but many pages are missing still which I do not want to touch on yet. How have you been Starfleet? I notice the lack of activity's here which is sad but I can't do anything about it because most people don't even know this book excites. I know that I disappear because of personal reason but most are resolved now. Catch you later Starfleet. I got major Wikia fixing to do. --DrShaw 11:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Still busy like normal. That one thing that has not really change about your life. I have notice a few wikia changes they did which left me confuse and ended up abusing google to remotely understand it. Good old google. Um.. Can you tell me some of those reason you hate the about the changes wikia has done because I haven't been editing here until like two-ish years ago so my editing history here is not that strong. :Yeah. I tend to have a very difficult time forgetting unfinished work. Even if it take two years to get back to it. I also believe I fix like 80 plus redlinks out of like 410 plus redlinks that still need a page to go to. I only have the basic knowledge of the first main book and the first book of the digest novels series. plus the mini-tv series/tv show. I still need to get my hand on the other 15 digest novels and the other 3 main books which I just finally got windchaser of the first digest novel which was great to read and really stays true to the main series. Now to order the 2nd one in the digest series. Also I do hope you do pop in and chat at time to time. (posibly give me a head up warning for the chat so I can be sure to be there on time.) :So far this wiki has got a template update which is so so at the moment but it does take some use to. CSS is not my best area of understanding at moment but only a fairly strong general understanding of basic coding. Also making a new home page layout which is coming along great. I hope you don't mind the long read but it rare to see you pop in here. Well. That is all I have to say at the moment. --DrShaw (talk) 04:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah. I see. But I never really use the visual editor which I have set it to the source editor because it work better for me and i'm able to see the coding part better but the tips system suck so self learn most of the common use codes for layouts and such. Every time I dare to load visual editor. It never freaken works at all for me. So source all the way. ::"Idiot proofing"? Oh god that just wasted effort because people will always find away to make it harder then it ever needs to be. But removing feature completely then patching the bug? Wow. True laziness which suck because it sounds that those feature would have help. Also ads...ad block is all I have to say because it works and does not really breaks the layout because the ads break the layout so it really a fix. ::I see about the reason on not really caring about the novels but it is still part of the dinotopia universe which so far of it strongly following the dinotopia style and laws. Unlike the show which went off the bank in many areas but still enjoyable. ::No idea about the email how the email thing works but it does send a email of anything that happen here like a page change and I have seen emails for talk-pages changes so it works well because I cheek it like a few times a day which spam me with changes that MakeShift has done but it does keep me in the loop. I don't mind the spam of wiki emails tho. ::Yeah. I know about the template mess because I thought it seem very unfinished and yes. The wikia main page has been broken for a long time when you remove that warning thing from 2012? Which did something but it appears that the code it self is not working. So every thing seem to be shoved to the left column but the right column remains empty but the code is there so maybe a background script which you should be able to edit may need a code clean up. Possibly? Not fully sure because I lack access to that stuff. It look like you attempted to fix it but it still broken but I know it was broken when I first came here so it may have broke before 2014. I hope it was just a script issue. That Is all I have to really say for now. EDIT. HOLY BISECT I fix it by using because from the edit that broke it. It was remove so I just re-added it and it fix. I'm a bloomin genus by using my debugging skills. --DrShaw (talk) 01:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Strong feeling you got about Ads blockers. I see but I don't have it on all the time because I like to have control over what types of ads. I pretty much have it to block those pop up windows and opening of new tabs but ok then. :::The green screens is strong in this one. But I been uses to it because I watch a lot of B types of movie and older movies so I don't really notice it as much unless it the Godzilla vs king Kong which in a few scenes the people are made smaller compared to the monster is when you really notice the horrible green screen because they turn into static pure green outlines at random which is impossible to not notice unless you like to see solid green people at random. I also agree on how they demonized the carnivores way beyond they needed to be. :::20 emails a day. Sound normal for me because I have over 4K of emails with I dont really delete at all because it just take to long and it useless effort because it builds back up in a few days. I just make it into a game to see how high I can get the number to before I get board and do a random delete clean up. :::Dont worry about the screw up because I done them many times before and it wont be the last to. It easy to delete a line of code when removing stuff or cleaning it up. It just show you that we are just humans and it correctable when something like that happens. Well. Got to do book note taking to update stuff and other stuff. --DrShaw (talk) 02:00, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::True. I should get firefox again but it been like 6 years when I last had it on any of my personal pc. Then I would just use both chrome and firefox then. (internet explorer should bur- uh. nothing.) ::::The green tinge? I don't remember seeing that and I just watch it like a few days ago so I think they had the green screen push back more then usual during filming but poor lighting oh god don't get me started on that because how one on the set the light detection is pointing one way and let the actor or stuff is lighted completely different way. How the hell did you fail to keep the sun light direction at least consent but that just a very common trend in films. ::::I think you are right about being to late for me deleting emails because it was just a land slide and it glitch out because of the to many was being deleted so yeah. I don't think I want to do that again. ::::The previewed button. It a life saver to stop me from putting a broken edit...most of the time. Also i'm doing a complete redesign of the main home page soon. You can see the bit and pieces of it on my main profile page here. It coming along well but it base on the older code but heavy touch up and giving a better theme. Breathe deep, seek peace. --DrShaw (talk) 17:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::I been having a weird issues with Flash too on chrome. So we are in the same boat because it sometimes glitches and leave little holes in them at random but have not seen it for a little bit. Odd. Maybe it was fix, :::::Shadows to the point to be as well the lights are turn off. That make it hard to watch on dvd because some copy tend to make it even darker or over blown it light leave. It worst on older flat screen tv's because of the color levels are not that good and the black level are crap. :::::The bit with out the box around it. you mean the part where it says "Established on the 3rd of April 2006" area. Well I got that part down. Also what do you mean about changing the words? I just heavily based it on the older design here but I'm open for ideas on how to improve it. Also this is a bit shorter then normal because my brain is butter after two days of complete wall of info from my programming class which I seem to be out preforming most of the class by simply having knowledge on basic wikia coding and stuff like formatting. Yay. A class that i'm really good at which is rare. --DrShaw (talk) 02:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I think something is wrong with your code, can't create a new page.